


TickleTober Day 22 -- Tickly Massage

by august_anon



Series: Tickletober 2019 [22]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Massage, Teasing, Ticklee Logic | Logan Sanders, Tickler Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Tickling, ticklish!logan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-16 10:14:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21506206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/august_anon/pseuds/august_anon
Summary: Logan's been overworking again, which was causing his back pain to flare up again. Roman comes by to make sure he has a break.Warning: This is a tickle fic!
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Tickletober 2019 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1504808
Comments: 4
Kudos: 52





	TickleTober Day 22 -- Tickly Massage

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on day five of a headache (and I wrote most of this while half asleep) so I have no clue if this is even good lol, but take it anyway. I should be working on nanowrimo

Logan rolled his shoulders with a grimace and twisted his arm behind him to rub at his lower back. 

His back was bothering him. Again. The fact that he’d been sitting in his desk chair for hours probably wasn’t helping. But he _needed_ to get project done. It would just take him a little while longer…

“Lo?” A voice called quietly from behind him.

Logan turned just enough to see over his shoulder with his peripheral vision, wincing at even that stretch to his muscles. Roman stood in the doorway, hand on the doorknob and looking concerned.

“Everything okay?” Logan asked.

“I should be asking you that,” Roman said. “You haven’t come out all day. Have you even eaten today?”

Logan shook his head, wincing again and squeezing his eyes shut. “I don’t know. What time is it?”

“Getting close to midnight.”

Logan hummed. “I think I ate breakfast. I have to finish this.”

Logan opened his eyes to find his desk much further away than he thought it had been before. He blinked at it a few times before looking around, turning to look up at where Roman had appeared behind him.

“What?” He said eloquently.

“You need to _rest_ ,” Roman said. “And you can only do that if you stop working and relax.”

Logan was too sore to argue. “Heating pad,” he mumbled.

Roman gave him a sympathetic frown. “Your back, again? Sitting in this chair all day isn’t good for you, you know that.”

“I had work to do.”

“I know, love. Come lay down, maybe I can loosen you up.”

Logan scowled, but allowed Roman to manhandle him into the bed. “I hate massages. They hurt.”

“Quit being all grumpy and pouty,” Roman teased. “You’ll start to sound like Virgil.”

“Oh no,” Logan muttered sarcastically. “What a tragedy.”

“Now you _definitely_ sound like him. And I’ll try to make it not hurt. Massages should feel good, be relaxing.”

“They’re not.”

Roman helped him carefully slip his shirt off and guided him to lay on his stomach on the bed. He rubbed his hands up and down Logan’s back, just to warm him. Logan sighed and slipped off his glasses, setting them on the bedside table and trying to find a comfortable position for his head.

Then, Roman started dragging only his fingernails around Logan’s back. Logan shifted at the new feeling, trying to stifle a smile at the new, ticklish sensation. Every few moments, Roman would choose a place to stop and rub ever so slightly deeper with his fingertips. Logan lost the battle against the ticklish feeling when Roman rubbed just slightly too close to his side. He jerked with a little yelp.

“Sorry!” Roman cried, and Logan could practically feel the guilt radiating off of him. “I was trying to make it not hurt this time, I didn’t know it was so bad there.”

“No,” Logan muttered, tired and not wanting Roman to wallow in his guilt. “Tickles.”

“Tickles?”

“Mhmm.”

“So when I do _this_ ,” Roman rubbed his fingers into the same spot and didn’t stop when Logan jerked away, leading Logan to give into the urge to let out the low giggles. “It tickles?”

“Yes!” Logan said, trying to shift away from the tormenting fingers but unable to because of Roman straddling his hips.

“What about over here?” Roman asked, and pressed his fingers into the exact same spot on his other side while keeping his fingers in the fingers in the first spot.

Logan gripped the pillow, unable to reach his hands back to grab at Roman’s from the awkward pin. He laughed and squirmed, but squirming just made the tickling worse on whatever side he was leaning toward at the moment.

“Does this massage hurt? Hm?”

“No! No, but--”

“Aww, I should keep going then, hm?”

Roman moved to gently dig his thumbs into the small of Logan’s back. Logan squealed and released his pillow, scrabbling for purchase against his sheets. 

It was so much _worse_ when he couldn’t even pretend like he was trying to stop it, he had no way of fighting back when pinned on his stomach. He cackled and tossed his head around, too euphoric to be bothered much by the twinge in his neck.

Roman moved his fingers up Logan’s back, keeping his thumbs pressing close on either side of Logan’s spine while the rest of his fingers stretched to dig into the backs of Logan’s sides and ribs.

Logan giggled hysterically, going limp, no longer able to struggle. He pressed his face against the cool fabric of the pillow, trying to calm his burning face. Roman chuckled above him, leaning down to press a kiss between his shoulder blades.

“I should make all your massages like this, now,” Roman teased. “No complaining or moans of pain.”

“Ro!”

“Yes, my beloved?”

“Ro, no!”

Logan squealed and tried to pin his arms against his sides as Roman got to his upper back, thumbs still at his spine and the rest of his fingers stretched to dig into the backs of his armpits. It was painfully ineffective.

Thankfully, Roman had enough mercy to move up to his neck. Logan’s laughter died down into giggles as Roman switching back and forth between scribbling his fingers against the sensitive skin and massaging his fingers into the sore muscles.

Roman finally slowed to stop and Logan relaxed into the bed completely, still giggling slightly.

“Feel better, love?” Roman asked.

Logan hummed and rolled over, Roman lifting his weight off his hips so he could do so. Roman leaned down to peck his lips and Logan used the moment to pull Roman down so he overbalanced and fell on the bed next to him.

“You’re staying here tonight,” Logan sighed.

Roman pulled him close. “Fine by me. Means I get to make sure you eat in the morning and take a break from work.”

Logan snuggled in closer in his arms. He was asleep in minutes.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed! Come visit me on tumblr at august-anon!


End file.
